Brave Adventures: Mistral
by Masqueradesoi
Summary: This is the story of an amnesiac summoner who was chosen by the God of Gates, Lucius, to save the world known as Grand Gaia from the four evil gods known as the Four Fallen Gods. But before he could start his long and perilous journey, he must first travel through the land of Mistral to save the goddess Tilith from the monstrous beast known as Juggernaut.


_'…_ _What…What is all this?'_

 _This was the first question that formed in my mind as I stood frozen right in the midst of a burning village. Absolute chaos filled the smoke-covered night sky. The villagers were rushing around, trying to perform multiples tasks at once, but with such disorder and hysteric confusion, there was little results to ending this nightmarish ordeal. The strangest thing is...I don't have the slightest clue who they were or where I was, but it felt like I should know these things. Everything looked so familiar, but no matter how hard I tried to remember, the memories eluded my mind._

 _A vicious shove sent me to the ground with a thud, and I laid there, helplessly watching the villagers attempt desperately to extinguish the ravaging flames. My body and limps felt heavy as the intense heat and thick smoke suffocated me. The deafening level of cries flooded my ears, hindering my thoughts. The putrid scent of blood and burning substances clogged my nostrils. An abrupt pained roar echoed throughout the village, and as I looked in the direction of the source, my eyes fell upon a bloody figure clutching his head, staring into the sky. A veil of purple energy shrouded him, the ground cracking beneath his feet. A sense of familiarity came over me along with the strong impulse to save him. A fragment of a question popped into my head._

 _'…_ _Who…?'_

 _Finding my strength, I managed to stand before I tried to run as fast as I could, but my legs felt like noodles while my body had the weight of lead. The longer I stared at the person, a name was surfacing into my mind, becoming clearer by the second. I opened my mouth to yell out the name, but no sound came from me. I tried again, using every bit of my willpower, but instead of my voice coming out, another voice - a feminine one - screamed out a name over the chaotic commotion._

 _"_ _Zeppelin!"_

 _My eyes dragged over to the source of the voice, and met with the widened sky-blue eyes of…an angel. Her locks of emerald-green hair, large white wings, and skin were coated with grime and blood. She was on her hands and knees, trembling uncontrollably, and tears streaked down her face. Our eyes continues to gaze into each other as I continued in the direction of the man. Another wave of familiarity washed over me. I should know her…but I cannot remember. This was getting frustrating. Her mouth was gaped, screaming out again, but it was drowned by another roar of agony from the man. My attention returned to him, and the energy shrouding him was getting bigger, gales of wind swirling around him and blowing away debris. I wanted to turn around and run away. I wanted to escape the devastation and hide somewhere until everything blew over. But my legs were moving on their, set on reaching to that man. The name that has been bubbling up in my head was stuck in my throat. I wanted to shout it out, but it continues to be trapped inside me._

 _'_ _You…You are…'_

 _Another roar from him interrupted my thought, the energy becoming even bigger and brighter, illuminating the area around him and mixing with the thick glow of the furious blaze. The winds he was generating became even stronger, more debris flying around with the smoke and the frantic cries of the villagers. I was having trouble advancing towards him, but gradually I was closing in. The power that was radiating from him was making the hairs on my arms and head stand. I could also feel his emotions from the energy he was emitting. There was so much pain and anger in it. Those emotions were consuming him from the inside, becoming too unbearable for him to control for much longer._

 _I gritted my teeth as I took another step forward, forcing myself to yell out the name that was desperately trying to escape from my throat. It was unfortunate I did not get the chance to say it. With one final everlasting bellow that reverberated through my very soul, the energy expanded exponentially, shrouding the entire village. A bright white light blinded me before everything went black._

* * *

"Is he dead?" A male voice asked.

"No. He's still breathing," A female voice replied.

I stirred before opening my eyes. Two pairs of eyes met mine along with red-orange hue of the sky above them. The sounds of a river flowing, leaves rustling and crickets chirping flowed into my ears, having a relaxing effect on me. The aroma of apples and nature wafted through the air, delighting my nostrils. Now this was paradise.

"Hey…" The male voice started. My eyes directed themselves to the steely yellow eyes of the male. His mane that matched the colour of his eyes drooped around his face, making him have the resemblance of a stern dandelion. "…Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered, sitting up. I was on the top of a cliff with an apple tree standing behind me. "Where am I?"

The female spoke this time. "You're in the Village of Venturers."

I turned to the woman. She had icy-blue eyes with matching flowing waist-length hair. A bow in the shape of a blue rose decorated her hair. It was safe to assume that her favourite colour might be blue. I also noticed she was wearing pieces of armour. It seemed authentic, but it could also be fake. Hold on…Village of Venturers? Besides having a peculiar name, I never heard of that place before. I looked down from the cliff to see a small quaint village with people going with their lives; farming, playing games and having conversation with others. A few houses were scattered across the place and a river flowed through the village.

I did not have any memory of this place or how I arrived here. Strange. I was about to say something, but from out of the blue, painful images flashed inside my mind. A burning village. A man being consumed by agonising power. A crying green-haired angel. I clutched my head and winced. What were those images and why did they look so familiar?

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves," the lady said. "My name is Selena, and this is my friend, Eze."

I turned to Selena and Eze. "Selena and Eze? Alright…My name is…uh…um…"

'Why can't I remember my name?!' I mentally yelled as I watched the two stare at me, waiting for an answer. I searched frantically inside my head, but all I was drawing were blanks. In fact, I have no memories pertaining to my name, my family or my past. I…did not remember anything. 'Well, this is awkward.'

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of my face as I stared at Selena and Eze in complete silence. The friends exchanged glances before Eze spoke up.

"So, uh, do you have a name or not?"

I kept my mouth shut. I could feel my cheeks flushing, waves of embarrassment slapping me in the face. It was pretty obvious something was wrong, and Selena picked up on it.

"He has a name, but it's either he's refusing to tell us or he doesn't know it."

I nodded frantically at the latter. Eze chuckled lightly as he asked, "How can you not know your own name? Don't be ridiculous, Selena."

She gave him an icy glare that could freeze the heart of anyone who was unfortunate enough to be on the other end of it. Eze immediately stopped chuckling and stood straight and rigid, like someone gave him an electric shock.

"It's called amnesia, Eze," she said. She then looked over at me with her expression softening. "Do you remember anything of yourself or even one of your family members?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated as I burrowed deep into my mind, looking for a single thing that has anything to do with me, but it was like searching for colour on a blank canvas. My mind was empty. I opened my eyes, looking at the ground, and held my forehead.

"I can't remember anything. Nothing comes up."

Eze stepped forward as he asked, "Well, do you at least know if you're a summoner?"

"A summoner?" I gave yellow-haired man a bewildered look. I have no idea what a summoner was, but it sounded like had something to do with magic or something mythical.

"You know…A summoner. People that summon units like us to work with them."

His explanation only made me more confused. Units? Like them? I stared at the two. Besides Selena wearing armour like it was a stylish outfit, they seemed like regular human beings. Eze must be messing with me, thinking I would be stupid enough to believe something that as absurd as people summoning other people. Just because I have amnesia does not mean I was going to believe fictional works.

Selena, being the more serious one of the two, noticed my bewilderment and adjusted the bow in her hair. "Eze, it's clear he doesn't know what you're talking about, so I suggest we find-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, she and Eze suddenly vanished into thin air. I blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. If only the situation was a bit different, I would have been impressed by that magic trick, but I needed them to help me.

Alright, so I know this place is called the Village of Venturers (Seriously, who named this village?) and I have amnesia and…Ugh! I needed more information. Where Eze and Selena could have possibly vanished to?

Sadly, my question was answered by a massive explosion coming from the village.

* * *

 **Welp, I'm back! After a year of hiatus, I return to write my stories. For the reason why I was gone, I lost my drive to write, doubting my skills as a writer, etc. Also, I didn't know how to start back, coming up with different ways, but in the end, I simply decided on revising my old story, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and I wish to hear some feedback. Thank you.**


End file.
